


It's not a breakup

by quakeluthor



Series: Small Doses of Supercorp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeluthor/pseuds/quakeluthor
Summary: Lena needs to return Kara's belongings but can not do it without being all dramatic.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Small Doses of Supercorp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	It's not a breakup

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a Brazilian "sertanejo" song called "alô porteiro" by Marília Mendonça.

Lena stared the box below her clothes in her closet one more time. She knew that she need to return it back to its owner. 

After the Fortress of Solitude reveal, the Luthor start to search the entire house for things that belonged to Kara, putting everything away in a box - the cozy blanket that she brought for movie nights, her spare tooth brush, photoframes with pic of them and the gang, some clothes that she borrowed for games nights in the blonde's house. 

In the same night she had her cellphone in hand, ready to send a text asking Kara for pick them up. But after their fight and not ready to listen the hero's apologizes again, her heart was against to give up of everything once and she left the message for another day. 

Lena was ashamed by it, but since the box was placed in her closet, now or than she sneaked something out there: a hoodie to feel her smell, the blanket trying to feel her warmth, a pic to stare while she finished a scotch bottle after a stressing day. 

But that day, the Luthor was tired of it, tired of missing Kara. Her brother just accused her to keep trying to convince Supergirl about her value, that she was good. Lena knew that she need to stop treating it like a heartfelt breakup and end it, once for all.

She pulled the box from her closet, placed in the elevator and interponed her doorman:

"Hi, Hugo? I sent a box through the elevator, Miss Danvers will show up to get it soon, okay?" 

"Okay Miss Luthor." 

The phone was already in her hand and she clicked the contact she was trying to ignore in the last months. 

To Kara Danvers:Get your things that are here. My doorman is waiting for you tomorrow.

Lena didn't wait a reply, she knew it wouldn't happen. She also hoped that Kara would get the tip and return her things too, like her MIT pullover and her favorites socks. 

– o – 

The next day, Hugo informed that Kara had taken her box away, but didn't leave anything her, not even a message. 

Lena mourned about her things, but maybe it was for the best: it probably would return with Kara's smell and she would have to start her forced detox all over again. 

But that night, she still cried in her couch missing her best friend. 

– o –

Some weeks passed and Lena didn't heard anything from Kara, the same pattern they were keeping since the balcony night where she was called out as villain. 

In a Wednesday night, she heard the typical sound of boots landing in her balcony and the Luthor sighed and turned her chair in that direction and noticing a box in Supergirl's hands. 

"If these are my stuff, you should just leave it with Hugo." The brunette said, getting up and understanding extending her arms to get the box. 

"No." Kara said with an expression of pain. "This is not how you are ending our relationship!"

"Ending this? Supergirl, our relationship ended months ago. I don't know even if ever existed." Lena replied, trying to control her anger. 

"So, what I am supposed to do with my feelings, Lena? I love you. You mean a lot to me. Should I put them in a box and leave with your doorman too??" The weight of Kara's pain in her voice made Lena froze in her stop and words die in her lips.

Kara placed the box in the table, walking in circles in the office while she played with her bangs. 

"I am so tired Lena." She restarted when the Luthor didn't say anything. "I saw what would happen if I decided to tell you about being Supergirl in different moments of our friendship and the results were catastrophic." The hero took a deep breathe, as the next world were hard to pronounce. "You died in my arms and one of them." 

"How do you know what would happen?" Lena asked with arched eyebrows. 

"I have a friend that belongs to the fifth dimension. He could show me if I decided to tell you in the very beginning, any other moment or even if we don't met at all. I can't tell you everything right now but all ended with death: mine, yours or from someone else. Lena, I am sorry that I hurt you but I can't be sorry anymore for what I did. It was the right thing." Kara sigh again. "The only thing I wish I could change is Lex telling to you." 

The silenced paired in the room. From nowhere, a voice came from speakers, announcing Lena's next appointment. 

"I guess we can schedule something and you can tell me everything about the fifth dimension." The Luthor said, with her "boarding meeting" voice. 

"Okay." Kara breathe out. The only thing she want was to have a decent talk with her best friend and she was finally giving the chance. 

"See you soon." Kara smiled, in the way for the balcony doors.

After her meeting, Lena found the box still in her table. She decided to sneak a peek from her things but opening the box she only found the items that she returned to Kara and a note. 

"Everything in this box belongs to you. I can't stand looking at them without feeling my heart ripped out of my chest. You can donate or trash them away. Forever yours, Kara Danvers." 

Touching her favorite sueter, Lena took her phone from the desk, texting for the second time in the week the number she promised to forget. 

To Kara Danvers: Lunch Saturday? 

To Lena Luthor: of course :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcome. Scream at me on Twitter @kmcgbennet


End file.
